Talk:Nichijou Episode 1/@comment-24177998-20150529200932/@comment-26474758-20150607212912
The actual scenes such as your "Nano leaving class as soon as it ends" example should definitely remain in order in the summary sequence as "Untitled Scene" or some other name because they are an important part of the continuity. The Janken, Rope, Cool Things, and Dance bits sort of act as transitions between scenes, so they can be taken out more easily. There are a total of seven Janken bits (episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 26), seven Rope bits (episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7), eight Cool Things bits (episodes 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 12, 13, 14), and six Dance bits (episodes 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20) so they would comprise a sizable section if they were to be grouped all together. The advantage of this would be that a reader could more easily compare the differences between episodes. On the other hand, this would take the segments out of the context of the episode, and the transitional function of these segments would be less emphasized. On the other hand, it's not like the continuity would suffer if these bits (and perhaps other segments like Like Love, Short Thoughts, and Helvetica Standard) were taken out and listed separately. When KyoAni adapted the content from the manga, they moved things around a lot. In fact, if you graph the manga chapters 日常のX with their corresponding anime counterparts 日常のY and regress linearly, you get an R^2 value of 0.4042, which is a pretty weak correlation. As for the non-sequitur scenes, (I call them "non-sequiturs" because in my grade 9 English class, I learned about the graphic novel transitions "moment to moment", "action to action", "subject to subject", "scene to scene", "aspect to aspect", and "non-sequitur", and I think that these Nichijou scenes can be considered non-sequiturs because they aren't related at all to the scene at hand. Take for example episode 9, where Mio is venting her frustration with her sister, and then suddenly turtles. The non-sequitur is apparently rarely used, so it's pretty cool to see something like this in Nichijou), I think it would be best for them to be grouped together and listed separate from the other parts because most of the time, these non-sequiturs appear in the middle of a running scene. The non-sequiturs within the same episode are variations of the same scene, so grouping them together would facilitate comparison between them. (For example, in episode 22: Elevator. Elevator at night. Elevator in the morning. Woman in the elevator. Woman exiting the elevator.) Another option is to lump the description of these scenes with the preceding scene, like what they did with the "Let's Make It" segments with Chiyo-chan in the Azumanga Daioh wikia. In my opinion, because the anime is interlaced with so many different segments, it would be more organized to put all of the summaries for a particular segment (e.g. Helvetica Standard, Like Love) together on their own page. These pages could cross-reference the episode in which each part appears, and these episode pages could cross-reference the segment pages for the segment summaries. If a reader is looking for a particular part, it's more likely that they'll remember what type of segment it was rather than which episode number it was in.